This invention relates generally to accessories for use in conjunction with quick-release hose couplings. More specifically, the invention relates to devices that improve grip and ergonomic function of annular, lateral displacement locking/unlocking collars used in conjunction with pneumatic and hydraulic hoses, including those commonly used in conjunction with pneumatic tools.
Many types of rotating and reciprocating tools and machines are powered by air or other gasses flowing at high pressure. The high pressure air is delivered to the tool by means of a high pressure air line and the air line is coupled to the tools by means of a lockable, quick-release coupler. Typically, the coupler comprises a coupler nipple or stem, fixed on an end of a first air line and a coupler body, or coupling, fixed on an end of a second air line, The nipple and body are designed to cooperatively interact. The coupler body has an external annular collar or sleeve. The lateral movement of the sleeve along the long axis of the coupler body locks or unlocks the two hoses to each other and provides an airtight or watertight connection. The sleeve is laterally movable or slidable from a first locked position to a second unlocked position The sleeve is frequently biased toward the locked position by a coil spring so that the sleeve automatically closes. To couple the hoses, the nipple is inserted into the coupler body, displacing the sleeve from the first to second position thereby. Once the nipple is properly positioned within the coupler body, the sleeve returns from the second to first position, locking the two hoses and providing an air tight seal. To uncouple the hoses, the body is held in one hand, the sleeve is laterally displaced to the retracted, unlocked position with the second hand, and the hoses are separated. Many examples of such couplers are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,598. This type of coupler can also be adapted for use with high pressure fluid lines and are operated in a similar fashion. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,272.
This type of coupler presents several operational problems. First, because the coupler diameter is relatively small, typically one-half to one and one-half inches, operators, particularly those with limited dexterity, have difficulty in sliding the coupling sleeve to the retracted position. Furthermore, the high velocity of gas or fluid moving through the coupler results in a sharp decrease in temperaturexe2x80x94frequently below freezing. Since the coupler is typically metallic, the coupler itself becomes chilled, making manual operation of the coupler sleeve more difficult. Furthermore, pneumatic tools powered by the high pressure lines are frequently used outdoors, potentially in extremes of low temperature, exacerbating this problem. Similarly, users of such tool may have greasy or oily hands, making operation with two hands difficult and operation with one hand near impossible. Furthermore, in certain applications passage of hot gasses or fluids can cause the coupler to heat and this can make use of the coupler difficult and dangerous.
Another problem common to this type of coupler is that the coupler itself is sensitive to impact damage from being dropped repeatedly and care must be exercised to prevent dropping the coupler on a hard surface.
This invention describes a knob-like, lateral displacement assist collar device with a central open tube that is designed to fit around, and affix to the annular locking sleeve of a quick-release hose coupling. The device is designed to operate in combination with the locking sleeve and improve its operation. The device is contoured to ergonomically accommodate the hand grip of the operator, and facilitate one-handed operation of the locking sleeve by providing a secure purchase for the thumb of the hand that holds the coupler such that the sleeve can be laterally moved or retracted to release the coupled hoses. Typically, the collar is manufactured from rubber, silicone or similar soft plastic material that has impact shock absorbing characteristics and thereby provides protection against impact resulting from accidental dropping of the coupler, and thermal insulation to improve use under conditions in which the coupler is chilled or heated.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that improves the one handed operation of the lateral displacement locking sleeve of a quick-release hose coupler.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that improves the one handed operation of the lateral displacement locking sleeve of a quick-release hose coupler when the coupler is above or below physiologic temperature.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device that absorbs the physical shock of impact resulting from accidental dropping of the coupler.
In accordance with the above objects and others, described herein, the lateral displacement assist collar device, for use in conjunction with quick-release hose couplers that have a laterally displaceable annular locking/unlocking sleeve, comprises a tube with an inner bore, an inner and outer side, and a first and second end with an interior region there between. This device is positionable and affixable upon the locking sleeve.
In an embodiment, the device is contoured such that the thickness from the inner to outer side of the tube is greater in the interior region than proximal to an end.
In another embodiment the device is permanently affixed to the annular locking sleeve.
In still another embodiment the device is removably affixed to the annular locking sleeve.
In yet another embodiment the device is composed of an elastic material that is radially stretchable such that the diameter of the inner bore is increased when the tube is radially stretched from a relaxed to a stretched position, said device being positionable around the annular locking sleeve when expanded to the radially stretched position, thereby gripably affixing to the sleeve after positioning.